Clumsy
by atomiccounty
Summary: <html><head></head>Blaine Anderson never thought his first day at NYADA would end with him meeting his soulmate. It would be good news, if only it wasn't the meanest professor at the school that everyone is completely terrified of.</html>


**Summary: **Blaine Anderson never thought his first day at NYADA would end with him meeting his soulmate. It would be good news, if only it wasn't the meanest professor at the school that everyone is completely terrified of.

**Chapter: 1/?**

**Author's Note:** I've always been intrigued by D/S dynamics and how they work. I've read many stories where the Dom is younger, and together they have to figure out their relationship. This is the opposite of that. Kurt is older, fiercer, and downright mean to Blaine. There are some points in the story where Blaine is very afraid of Kurt.

Please do not read if this story may trigger you. I'll post warnings at the beginning of the chapters.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't sure what was worse, the fact that he was so nervous about Dance 101 that he forgot his textbook for his History of Broadway class on the very first day of school, or he fact that Dance 101 was his next class.<p>

Blaine tried to pay attention to his professor as she explained the syllabus, but it was so difficult. Being a submissive in New York City was hard enough, let alone one that was pursuing musical theater as a major. There was only a small amount of subs in the entertainment business, everyone knew that, but Blaine was determined to try his hardest. Dance 101 may prove to be  
>his downfall unfortunately.<p>

Dance 101 wasn't a required class, but the entire student body knew that if you wanted to make it in this business you absolutely had to pass this class. It was a rigorous three hour long dance class that dropped over 50% of its occupants after only one session. Blaine read on more than one NYADA message board that students had changed their majors after dropping the class because they didn't want to accidentally run into the teacher in that section of the school.

Blaine stared longingly at the cuff covering his right wrist, wishing for the millionth time that he could find his soulmate, his Dom, his _Kurt_.

"Alright guys, we'll see you on Wednesday. Read the first two chapters and answer the questions in the back. It's going to be a wonderful year!" his overly excited teacher exclaimed as she ended class.

With a nervous glance at his phone to check the time, he took a deep breath and started walking toward the classroom where Dance 101 was held. Blaine changed into his dancing clothes and exchanged his nice cuff for his sweat-proof one, and began doing some light stretches to prepare for class.

"Hey man, nice shoes!" Blaine heard a friendly voice say from beside him.

Blaine glanced down, looking at his well worn sneakers that had super hero emblems doodled on them with permanent marker, courtesy of his best friend Sam Evans the first day of senior year.

"Thanks!" Blaine replied happily. "Give a guy a box of sharpies and stick him in a boring lecture for two hours and this is the result," he joked.

"I dig it," the boy said, smiling. "My name's Craig."

"Blaine," he said, holding a hand out to shake Craig's, surreptitiously noticing the cuff around Craig's left arm noting his Dom status. They chatted for a few minutes while they stretched, talking about NYADA and how their classes had been so far.

"I don't know man, I hear this class is gonna be brutal as shit. And I'm a Dom, so that's saying something," Craig said, reaching down to touch his toes.

"I heard that too," Blaine said softly. "Apparently Mr. Hudson is really rough the first day to get rid of the weaklings or something like that." Blaine was really hoping he wasn't one of the weaklings.

"Yeah, my older sister had a friend that took this class when she was at NYADA. Said this guy is a total psycho. Don't know how anyone could be his soulmate. He sounds awful," Craig held out a hand to Blaine, helping him off the floor where he had been re-tying his shoes.

"He's bonded?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I guess he doesn't wear a wedding ring or anything, but that same year my sisters friend was here he apparently disappeared for like two months with no warning, and when he came back he was going by Hudson instead of-"

_SLAM_

Every students head jerked toward the door as it was slammed shut. The man standing near the door was facing away from them, and Blaine couldn't help but admire the strong muscular back and arms that were straining out of the tight black tank top the man was wearing.

He turned around and Blaine's breath caught in his throat. This man was BEAUTIFUL. His elegant features were highlighted by his tall, swept back hair. Everything from his posture to his icy expression to his outfit screamed Dominant. Blaine's eyes automatically travelled to the mans left wrist, unsurprised at the cuff he saw there.

"Line up," the man barked, his voice high and fierce.

Everyone jolted at the voice before scrambling to form a line. The man, Blaine had to assume it was his teacher Mr. Hudson, began walking up and down the line slowly, looking each student up and down. Blaine couldn't help but notice his teachers long legs, thighs tight and muscular in his right yoga pants.

"My name is Professor Hudson," he said as he continued to pace the line of students. "You may call me Professor Hudson. You may not call me Mr. Hudson, you may not call me Sir, and you may not call me Kurt. Is that clear?"

Blaine choked when he heard his teachers first name, heart stopping in his chest for a moment. He'd only met one other person named Kurt before, and he hadn't had the same last name as his soulmate either, but it still made Blaine's heart throb as he heard that name spoken.

"Do you have a problem?" Mr. Hudson asked, stopping in front of Blaine to give him a dirty look.

"Um, no!" Blaine stammered. "No sir- I mean Professor. No Professor Hudson!"

His teacher gave him a long look, eyes flickering toward the cuff on his right wrist, his sub cuff. "Listen here bright eyes, I don't know who you think you are, but I'd really recommend not getting on my bad side. So take your bushy little tail and keep your head down and your mouth shut, because the last thing I need is some sub that has no idea what he's doing playing with  
>the big boys coming in and ruining my class. It's bad enough they let you in here in the first place. Get your shit together, or get the hell out of my classroom. Get it?"<p>

Blaine stared at Professor Hudson in shock, before nodding frantically.

"Good," Professor Hudson reached out and patted Blaine on the cheek roughly before moving on.

Blaine closed his eyes tightly for a moment, trying to slow his racing heart. This wasn't exactly how he wanted his first lesson of Dance 101 to go.

* * *

><p>It only got worse. His professor was absolutely <em>brutal<em> during their three hour lesson, making them repeat the same move over and over until every student was drenched in sweat, practically begging for some sort of relief.

The Dom's in the room seemed to cower when their teachers attention was centered on them, but it was nothing compared to the subs. Blaine had been one of seven submissives when the class had started, and now they were down to only two. The other five subs, and three of the Dom's had all fled the lesson before it was finished.

"Done. Work on the moves I showed you for at least two hours this evening, and at least four hours tomorrow. They had better be perfected when you come in the door Wednesday afternoon, or don't bother showing up," Professor Hudson said as he began walking toward the back of the room where a small desk was sitting. "Come check your name off on this attendance  
>sheet and I will give you a score. Anything less than a five, once again, don't bother coming back."<p>

Blaine walked over to his bag, grabbing the water bottle he had stored in it earlier, and began guzzling it down eagerly. Wiping his face with his sweat rag, he knelt down to re-tie his shoes before heading over to the line.

Blaine quickly realized that his dawdling had landed him the last spot in line, and he promptly began to panic. His new teacher was _mean_. Blaine was a sub, and proud of it, but it was Dom's like Professor Hudson that made him flash back to his middle school days of being bullied because those assholes who thought he was a lesser human just because of his status. Not that he was only mean to the subs in the class of course, but his professor definitely seemed to single them out.

Blaine watched the girl in front or him run out of the room in tears after receiving her evaluation before nervously stepping forward.

"Someone has to come last I suppose," his professor sighed heavily when Blaine stood in front of his desk.

"Um.. Yes Professor Hudson."

"Don't be annoying," his teacher snapped while glancing at the attendance sheet. "You must be... B. Anders. Which I would already know if you had told me instead of just standing there staring at me."

Blaine's jaw dropped open in surprise and he opened his mouth the defend himself but Professor Hudson cut him off.

"You get a five. Which, if you were listening, means you can come back to the next session. But it also means you _barely_ can come back. Your left foot is not nearly strong enough, your hair is absolutely ridiculous, and you clearly have a problem with conversing, based on the fact that you haven't spoken since walking up here."

His professor spoke quickly and his tone was harsh. Blaine knew his mouth was probably opening and closing rapidly like a fish out of water, but he couldn't think of a response before Professor Hudson threw another insult at him.

"You were daydreaming after you learned the move, and that is _unacceptable_. You need to focus, Anders! Being a sub is already the biggest disadvantage, you need to be better than the subs _and_ the Doms, and frankly, I'm not sure if you're up for it. A sub hasn't made it through this class _once_ since I became a professor here, and I highly doubt you'll change that. Feel free to try and change my mind though. Have a great day."

Professor Hudson stood from the desk and began walking toward the door, leaving Blaine standing there helplessly.

"It's Anderson," Blaine said stupidly, the only rational thought he could spit out.

"Excuse me?" his professor said sharply, turning on his heel to face Blaine.

"Anderson. B. Anderson. My- my last name is, um, Anderson Not Anders," Blaine wasn't sure why he kept repeating himself. His thoughts were going a million miles a minute, and he was trying really hard to grasp onto one that mattered, to defend himself and his dancing to his teacher in some way, but the only thing he could focus on was getting his proper name out there.

Blaine watched as Professor Hudson strode quickly to the door and slammed it shut, confusion flooding him. His professor walked toward him, a fierce expression on his face, and stopped only a foot away.

"And what does the B. in B. Anderson stand for exactly?" he whispered to Blaine, sounding furious.

Blaine froze. Professor Hudson seemed angry at Blaine all of and sudden, and Blaine absolutely detested people being angry or disappointed in him. It caused a great number of fights between him and his Dom father, because every time his dad would bark an order at him, Blaine would just freeze up, causing his father to yell even more, which usually left Blaine in tears, not knowing why he was getting yelled at, or how to respond to it.

Through the years Blaine has gotten better at not panicking every time, but the situation spiraled out of control so fast, Blaine felt stuck, unable to respond.

"_Answer me_!" Professor Hudson barked, eyes flashing with fury.

"I- I- Um-" Blaine stammered, horrified to find that his eyes were filling with tears.

"Kneel," his professor snapped.

Blaine's knees smacked the hard floor of the dance studio before he had even processed the order. Immediately Blaine could feel his sub instincts taking over, his breathing slowed, his eyes stopped burning.

"What does the B. stand for?" he asked again after a moment, voice tight.

"Bla-" he started, throat dry. Blaine cleared his throat quickly, blinking rapidly, before trying again. "Blaine, Professor Hudson. B. for Blaine."

Blaine heard him whisper _"Fuck_" quietly before watching Professor Hudson sink to his knees right beside Blaine.

Blaine allowed his teacher a few moments of silence before he spoke. "Um... Professor Hudson? What- um... What are we doing? What's going on?"

He jerked his head sharply toward Blaine's, a violent expression on his face, sneering as Blaine flinched at the quick movement.

"Take off your cuff," Professor Hudson snapped at him.

"Why?"

"Are you and idiot?" Professor Hudson practically screeched, his already high voice soaring. He jumped to his feet, and began pacing back and forth in front of Blaine quickly.

Blaine should have known better than to ask why he needed to remove his cuff. The law says when you get your soulmate mark at age 18 it needs to be covered. No one else is allowed to see it except for your soulmate, unless there are extenuating circumstances. You are not allowed to tell anyone the name of your soulmate. You are only allowed to ask someone to remove their cuff if you, beyond reasonable doubt, believe the other to be your soulmate.

But there was no way, right? His last name was Hudson for crying out loud! Also he was... mean. Beyond mean actually. Blaine had never met someone as cruel and unforgiving as his dance professor. And he only knew him for a few hours so far! If he was this awful already, what else did Professor Hudson have up his sleeve?

"You have ten seconds to remove your _fucking_ cuff, before I remove it for you."

Blaine was still gaping at him as he paced. There was no possible way this asshole was his soulmate. No _way_.

"One," Professor Hudson started. Blaine didn't move. "Two... _Eight_..."

Blaine jolted into action after Professor Hudson skipped six numbers. He almost ripped the buckle trying to get the latch undone, but finally it came loose.

Blaine delicately held his arm out for his teacher to see, and it was grabbed roughly as Professor Hudson pulled it close so he could read the name, written in a flowing brown ink an inch or so below his wrist bone.

_KURT HUMMEL_

"God damn it," he muttered, shoving Blaine's arm to the floor. "God _damn it_!"

Blaine cowered as he watched Professor Hudson kick the nearest chair, sending it flying across the room.

Professor Hudson ripped the cuff off his own wrist so violently that Blaine heard a seam rip.

"Congratulations, you found yourself a soulmate," he said giving Blaine a look of utter disdain, holding his left wrist out for Blaine to see.

_BLAINE ANDERSON_

"And I get stuck with the subbiest, weakest, most meek sub in the history of subs! Wonderful," Professor Hudson drawled sarcastically before settling back down on the floor, flat on his back, arms crossed over his face. "_Fuck my life_."


End file.
